coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 29 (22nd March 1961)
Plot Harry has spotted a council car outside No.1 and Jack realises that it must be about the demolition of the street. Albert brings his visitor round to see Elsie - it's Mr Harper from the Borough Surveyor's department who assures them that they have no plans for demolition and they are concerned about who started the rumour. Elsie can't recall who she heard the news from. After they have gone, she is delighted when Dennis gives her £4 - her actual winnings from the pools syndicate - as she had spent £5 on her night out. Ida is visiting her mother, Nancy Leathers, for a few days as she is ill and Frank and David are doing the housework. Frank worries about Nancy's health. Albert takes Mr Harper to No.3 but Frank can't help their search as he heard the news from Ida. Len advises Harry to buy his dance tickets before they get snapped up. Len tells the regulars that the demolition rumour was false and Albert brings Mr Harper into the Rovers where Annie realises that Ena is the only person who hasn't been questioned. Albert takes him to the Vestry, leaving behind annoyed but unsurprised residents. Ena refuses to believe Mr Harper and she tells him about the notice she saw. He realises that she misread the notice about Coronation Terrace on the other side of town. To celebrate, Annie gives Albert and Mr Harper drinks on the house. The pub falls silent when Ena walks in and she takes her temper out on Minnie and Martha but she finds herself in a better mood when Billy charms her with his service. At Snape's Cafe on Rosamund Street, Joe asks Christine to marry him and suggests an Easter wedding. Doreen and Sheila overhear. They also discover that cafe owner Sylvia Snape is looking for an assistant for Monday and Wednesday nights and she takes Doreen on when she offers her services. Christine is disappointed when Joe says he doesn't want children. Harry voices his fears about Alice Burgess to Annie and Jack. His attention is diverted though as Concepta seems to enjoy the attentions of another man in the pub. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Mr Harper - Joby Blanchard *Sylvia Snape - Patricia Routledge *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Rosamund Street *Snape's Cafe Notes *For the first time, Ena Sharples is shown to be playing her harmonium, though her singing is very off-key and displayed as a comic moment in the episode. *Renowned actress, Patricia Routledge, appears as Sylvia Snape, owner of the Rosamund Street cafe. As stated by Ms. Routledge many years later when being interviewed on Parkinson, Granada had intentions that the character would appear for the long-term, not realising that her ambitions did not include appearing in a long-running role. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,902,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Episode 029